


Candyman

by stard104



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candyman - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stard104/pseuds/stard104
Summary: Dean has just sacrificed himself to save the world. Now Sam and Castiel don't know what to do except honor Dean in the only way they know how, a party. Sam goes out to get Deans favorite foods and find a interesting surprise.





	

The bunker stood quiet on the lone street. People who past just saw a hobbit hold, a military building that had been long since been forgotten by all but three. Only the Winchester boys and their angel Castiel knew the secrets the bunker held. History lined the bunker walls, the furniture, and the books. Books that were filled with your worst nightmares. Select few were allowed entrance into the bunker and those select few dwindled down to two that afternoon. One lone brother and a lone angel. The roar of a ‘67 Impala sounded down the road, one passenger missing. One passenger who would never sit in the ‘67 Impala again, one who would be greatly missed. Sam slowly parked the Impala in the bunker’s garage. He slowly turned the car off and got out. Castiel sat for an extra second, remembering all the times that would never happen again. Sam waited by the door to the bunker as Castiel composed himself and got out. It was hard for the angel. He wasn’t used to the emotions that humans got. So he didn’t know how best to handle what he was feeling.  
Sam walked into the bunker slowly, his feet dragging across the tiled floor with Castiel following slowly behind him. The drive had been long as they came back home from saying bye to Dean forever. The air in the car had been thick with grief, neither Sam nor Castiel talking. Both unsure what they could say to make the other feel better. Sam had lost his brother, the one who raise him and always made sure he was taken care of. Castiel had lost his best friend. The only person who made him feel like he wasn’t a bad person, made him feel. Castiel sat on the side of the war table as Sam made his way to the fridge. The fridge made a loud sound as Sam reached in, grabbing them both a beer before walking back to the war room and sitting down at the head of the table.  
“What are we supposed to do now?” Castiel asked his blue eyes downcasted. Sam slide Castiel’s beer over to him. Cas grabbed it with his left hand, letting the silence that followed his question sit in the air like an unspoken answer. It was a few minutes before Sam’s voice was heard.  
“Dean would tell us to live our lives. That we should go out there and live for him.” Sam’s voice drifted off at the end of the sentence unsure if he believed that was what they should do. Truth be told Sam wasn’t sure what to do in this situation. The other times were easy for him. Go out and kill the son of a bitch that killed his brother. He would go fight the good fight and well if he died at least he would get to be with his brother, heaven or hell. Wherever that may be. Sam wasn’t sure what to do though when Dean was the one who sacrificed himself to save not only him but the whole world from Amara’s wrath.  
“What would you say we do?” Castiel’s voice was quiet, his eyes softly fell on Sam. Cas had promised Dean he would take care of Sam but he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to keep Sam from doing anything reckless when it was exactly what he wanted to do himself. Feelings of rage, anger, pain, loss, they welled up inside of Castiel wanting to break free. He wanted to scream at his father, fight tooth and nail to get Dean back. If he couldn’t, well then Cas would just need to kill as many monsters that came at him, any monster that dared to kill another person’s loved one. Cas had never understood human emotions and didn’t have to before he met Dean. For some reason when Castiel raised Dean up from perdition, he started to feel things. Things he couldn’t explain. Love, pain, joy, happiness, sorrow and so much hurt, ohh so much hurt. Castiel knew he couldn’t be reckless. He couldn’t break his promise to Dean. He had to uphold Dean’s dying wish.  
“First… First we should honor Dean. He went out like the hero I always knew he was. So I’ll go get all of Dean’s favorite foods and come back. Then we can share stories of him all night while enjoying what he enjoyed in life.” Sam told Cas, determination in his brown eyes. They would have a big party for Dean, just the two of them. The last survivors of their little group.  
Sam got up, throwing his empty beer bottle in the trash before starting to walk toward the hallway to the garage where Dean’s baby sat alone, missing it’s one true owner. Right before he left the room Castiel’s voice called to him. “Don’t forget the pie.”  
“I won’t Cas.” Sam’s sad voice replied before walking down the empty bunker hall. His thoughts consumed with one single thought. Why could he never remember the pie. It was a simple request Dean asked of him. How Sam wished he could go back, to make sure Dean, who always made sure to take care of Sam, could have his pie. Getting pie for Dean was something so simple for someone who raised him. Someone who made sure he was fed and happy. As Sam went to pass Dean’s room he hesitated. The door was closed as Dean had left it when they left to visit their mother’s grave. Sam wanted to open the door, see what it was that his brother kept but it was still Dean’s room, it would always be Dean’s room to him. He couldn’t just walk in, sort through the stuff the room held. That would signify that Dean was really gone. Sam didn’t, no couldn’t believe his brother was gone forever. How many times had they both come back from death? It was too soon, the wounds too fresh.  
With a deep breath, Sam continued down the bunker hallways toward the garage. As he went, he thought of everything that had happened between Dean and him. The good times spent laughing in the bunker with Kevin and Charlie. How little did they know those times weren’t forever but just a second in their lives. They always knew a hunter’s life was one of pain, loss, but there was always hope that those good times would last forever. Sam still blamed himself for what happened to Kevin and Charlie, for what happened to all of his best friends. Even if it was out of his control, he was still to blame or so he thought. Maybe if he was never born they would still be alive. Then maybe Dean would have his white picket fence life he deserved. As quickly as those thoughts arose, Sam quickly dismissed them. It did no good to dwell on the past which he couldn’t change. He could only work on the future.

 

Sam was just parking the Impala in front of a little candy bakery shop named Luscious Sweets. He had already gotten the Double bacon cheeseburgers with extra onions and curly fries from a small diner down the street. Now he was going to get candy and cherry pie. Sam sighed as he got out of the car and walked up to the small store. As he stepped in it was liked he stepped into another dimension. There were kids all around grabbing candy from barrels all around. Sam was a little confused but walked up to the counter.  
“What can I get for you?” The man asked. He had brown hair and looked like someone Sam had knew long ago but Sam couldn’t place who he was.  
“Are you the owner of this shop?” Sam questioned as he looked around. Suddenly a spotlight appeared onto the man.  
“Who can take a sunrise. Sprinkle it in dew. Cover it in chocolate and a miracle or two? The candyman. The candyman can cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good.” The man sung and there was music all around. Sam’s face started to light up, a warm feeling spreading through his body. Could it be? This was just like his little trickster to do. He shook himself. That was nonsense Gabriel was dead.  
“Who can take a rainbow. Wrap it in a sigh. Soak it in the sun and make a strawberry lemon pie?” The man sung pie in hands before setting it down on the counter.  
“The candyman?” The children had come close to hear the man sing.  
“The candyman. The candyman can. The candyman can cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good.” The man sung keeping his eyes at Sam. “Gabriel makes, everything he bakes. Satisfying and delicious. Talk about your childhood wishes. You can even eat the dishes.”  
“Gabriel? Your.. Your alive?” Sam asked in disbelief as Gabriel handed him a lollipop.  
“Who can take tomorrow. Dip it in a dream. Separate the sorrow and collect up all the cream? The candyman.” Gabriel sang as he handed the kids some candy.  
“Gabriel can.” The kids sang with a smile.  
“The candyman can cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good. And the world taste good cause the candyman thinks it should.” Gabriel finished singing. “So what are you having?”  
“Gabriel..” Sam seemed flustered at the smirk on Gabriel’s face. “I uhh was getting some cherry pie and some candy. For Deans memorial party..”  
“Need a date?” Gabriel flirted as he grabbed some chocolate and a cherry pie wrapping it up.  
“S-ure.” Sam said as he grabbed the bag of food. Gabriel walked around the counter, walking up to Sam and placing a kiss on his cheek before snapping his finger. The shop turned to a regular shop patrons back and forth. Before Sam could question anything, Gabriel grabbed his hand a pulled him toward the door and the impala.

 

The whole drive back to the bunker, Gabriel and Sam talked about what had happened since they had last seen each other. When it came for Sam to tell Gabriel about his brother, Gabriel put a hand on his arm, comforting him. Finally they parked the impala in the bunker garage. Gabriel grabbed all the bags with food as they walked into the bunker. Voices echoes off of the walls causing Sam to grab his gun out. Castiel should be the only one here. They proceeded with caution till they got to the kitchen. Sam did a double take when he walked in. There was Dean laughing with Cas a beer in his hands. He looked up at the two with a knowing smile.  
“Did you get the pie?” Dean asked. Sam dropped his gun, running to his brother.  
“I thought you were dead Dean.” Sam said as he pulled his brother into a hug.  
“You can’t get rid of me that easily. I see you found an angel of your own.” Dean said a smirk on his face as he walked over to Castiel placing a kiss on the angel’s cheek causing him to blush.  
“Yea and I’m never letting go of my candyman.” Sam said sharing a knowing glance with Gabriel.


End file.
